


Salt and Sugar

by Wil



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which not everyone celebrates Christmas, actually. Vaguely slashy, if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://minviendha.livejournal.com/profile)[**minviendha**](http://minviendha.livejournal.com/), who requested L/Light, Christmas at ground zero.

  
“Light-Kun,” L drawled tiredly, “please tell Miss Amane not to put these --” he seemed a loss for proper words, or maybe he just got distracted, “-- things in our working space.”

His eyes were still on the screen, he was looking intently at yet another list of murders. Patterns. This one wasn't fitting. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit.

“Tell her yourself, Ryuzaki,” Light replied with a small sigh.

“What is it? You don't like Christmas decorations?” Misa's high pitch rung throughout the room, and it seemed as if it was reverberating on every single screen. L blinked at the screen and inwardly cursed the day he hadn't accounted for the main room being so echo.

“Light, please tell Miss Amane not to be so loud while people are working,” he said tonelessly, eyes still on the screen.

Businessmen. It made no sense. Unless Kira had suddenly developed communist ideals and had expanded his definition of crime to capitalism... but that was highly unlikely.

“Misa,” Light said tiredly, “I'll see you later? You know it's important to stop Kira...”

Misa made another loud noise and from the corner of his eye, he saw her come closer, to kiss Light on the cheek, which his... partner? prime suspect? accepted with no apparent grudge. One thing was certain: Light Yagami was a flawless liar.

Which complicated matters more than a little, L reflected as the pretty model sauntered back to her apartments. She did have a lovely tush, he mused to himself. That was the only inconvenience to the situation L had willingly put himself in. With Light constantly tethered to him, he couldn't switch the cameras on when she took her shower. Pitty, that. With the sound off, she was quite pleasant to look at.

The room was empty, now, save for the clickety-click of Light's typing – entering data for yet another analysis, no doubt. He couldn't be faulted for his dedication. Another fifteen minutes passed before L broke the silence nonchalantly.

“I'm hungry,” he announced. “We're going to the kitchen.” He stood and started to make his way there, fully expecting Light to follow – it's not like the teen had a choice, after all. Followed by a grudging Light, L entered the kitchen and took out a large bowl of chocolate mousse.

“Are you going to eat that?” Light sounded horrified, but that was no surprised to L – he and his partner had been having these daily exchanges for months. He didn't humor Light with an answer and daintily fished a spoon out of the drawer before he crouched on the kitchen chair and proceeded to very systematically empty the bowl.

“You should look in the cupboard,” L announced with a touch more spunk than usual. Light raised an eyebrow but obliged.

In the cupboard, a bag of chips, the sort that he used to eat under surveillance. L observed Light's reaction curiously. Surprise surprise. It was only a grin.

“We've never kept those before,” Light pointed out.

“I know. You know,” L informed him, “it's Christmas tomorrow.”

“We don't celebrate Christmas in my family.” Light's tone, however, was lighter than usual, “but thanks.”

“You're welcome.” L smiled a little, eyes wide and almost innocent. “Enjoy.”

In silent, they ate, L crouching over his chocolate mousse, Light primly seated with his bag of chips. For a few minutes, there were no words.

Truly, L thought to himself. If you were Kira, Light, it would be very inconvenient.


End file.
